


Parthenogenesis

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Drama, F/M, School, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14-year-old Saena doesn't understand why other girls her age are so childish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parthenogenesis

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... it is now my headcanon that Saena was raised by an abusive alcoholic single mother and never knew her own father, either.

~ Parthenogenesis ~

Saena Mogami didn't know why the other girls in her class were so excited about the school's upcoming open house event. They were in eighth grade now, not elementary school...

 _Are normal girls my age **supposed**  to be this... childish?_ she wondered distastefully.

Oh, well. It didn't matter to her either way, really, and it wasn't as though she was actually required to take part in her classmates' conversation. She was usually left out of such things anyway.

Suddenly one of the other girls turned to her and said, "What about you, Mogami-san?"

"My mother won't be coming," Saena answered tersely.

"What about your father?" the oblivious girl asked.

"I don't have a father."

"OH, I'm sorry!" the girl cried out. "Did he die?"

Saena sighed internally. Why were girls her age all so stupid and tactless?

"I never had a father."

"But how could you be born if you don't have a father?"

It seemed the idiot knew basic biology, at least... although the likelihood that she would understand Saena's reply was rather low.

"Parthenogenesis."

~end~


End file.
